


The Scary Haunted House (But It Turned Out To Be Really Nice)

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: For those of you who don't know, my youngest son likes to write Sherlolly stories. This is his contribution to the Halloween celebration. He has written several others which I posted to tumbler at the time. I will try to find them and post them in a series.This is how it works: He tells me the story and I type it for him. My comments are in parenthesis and italics.





	The Scary Haunted House (But It Turned Out To Be Really Nice)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but I have amazing kids.
> 
> P wants you to enjoy his story. ~Lil~

Sherlock and Molly were having a Halloween party. They had the party in a big haunted house. It was decorated with bats, zombies and skeletons. All of their friends came. 

There was a lot of costumes. Sherlock dressed as a wiener dog. Molly dressed as her cat Toby. John came as a soldier, carrying his gun (but it wasn’t loaded). Rosie was wearing a lamb costume, she looked so cute! Mrs. Hudson came dressed as princess. Sherlock’s brother, Mycroft came too, he was dressed like an ice cream cake. Greg dressed as a lion, because he is brave!

Suddenly all the lights went out and when they came back on, Molly was missing! Sherlock freaked out! “I have to find her!” he said.

The bats, zombies and skeletons all came to life and they attacked everyone at the party. They can hear Molly screaming. It’s coming from somewhere above them.

The bats were swarming and dive-bombing them. The lights kept flickering on and off, it was very confusing. Sherlock fought them with all his might. John has bullets with him, so he loads his gun and shoots the zombies, he never misses. Greg wrestles the skeletons, leaving them on the floor, just bits of bone (see, he’s brave!). Mycroft was hiding while everyone was fighting (wow, he thinks very little of Myc!).

Sherlock says, “Come on everyone, let’s go save Molly!” And they all run up the stairs. 

They hear footsteps on the ceiling. Then they suddenly, mysteriously, stop. 

“I know exactly where to go,” Sherlock tells everybody and he opens the attic door and climbs up, everyone follows. 

They find a big skeleton with two swords. It had big scary red eyes. It was guarding a door. He was the Skeleton King. 

Rosie stepped up to the Skeleton King, she punched it. “Open the door, now!” she said. “I want my Aunt Molly!” The Skeleton King refused to fight a little girl and he gets out of the way. He patted her on the head and let her go back to everyone else. He opened the door and since Rosie was so brave, he decided to become friends with everyone. 

They saw Molly playing with a bunch of skeleton babies and a skeleton dad sitting in a chair, smiling. The skeleton mummy was there too. 

After that, they all went trick-or-treating with the skeleton babies and skeleton mummy and daddy. Everyone got lots of candy. But when the skeleton babies tried to eat the candy, it fell right through them. They all laughed, including the skeleton mummy and daddy. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. I'll read them to P and help him respond. Remember, this story was written by a child. Please be nice.


End file.
